This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for imaging systems and, more particularly, for calculating blood flow parameters.
Stroke is a leading cause of disability among adults in North America. A National Institute for Neurological Diseases and Stroke (NINDS) trial was the first study to demonstrate that thrombolytic treatment within the first 3 hours of symptom onset is beneficial to stroke victims. However, treating patients beyond the initial 3 hours of illness with a thrombolytic treatment may carry a risk of intracranial bleeding which has resulted in a setback in the use of thrombolysis. This setback in the use of thrombolysis has prompted the realization that a more rigorous selection of patients according to certain criteria may reduce the risk of intracranial bleeding and thus, extend the therapeutic window for this therapy beyond the current 3-hour limit to benefit more patients.